They Grow Up So Quickly
"They Grow Up So Quickly" is the tenth episode of Season 3 of Z Nation and the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was first aired in the United States on November 18, 2016 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis Things continue to get more sinister at the Museum of Progress as Murphy tries to crack the mystery wrapped in an enigma that is 10K. He makes him do The Knife Game, made famous by Bishop the Android in Aliens, which 10K does without question, even when he starts cutting his own fingers. Murphy also hands 10K a dose of the original vaccine, which will give him back his humanity, though 10K refuses to take it. Okay, Murphy seems to be calling the shots. Everyone else seems to love being a Blend while 10K is near-catatonic. Hmm,maybe it's the name: '10K.' It's not only his name, it's his mission, his purpose. Does he need a new mission, a new purpose? Murphy whispers one to him and starts calling him 'Thomas.' Meanwhile, Doc and Addy are being held at gunpoint by Ma Kettle and Pa Kettle, the caretakers of Murphy's zombie-human hybrid daughter, Lucy. Lucy appears to be five years old, which is a bit older than she should, you know, actually be, but apparently being Murphy's daughter involves growing up fast. Doc and Addy try to convince Lucy's foster parents that they know Lucy's real daddy and want to take her to him, though they're almost killed when they fail to provide the proper password that Murphy apparently designated for anyone who might some day come for his daughter, Doc thinks it's 'Smurf,' due to the blue skin that Lucy shares with her dad, but no cigar. Luckily, Lucy herself has taken a shine to these strangers during the interrogation and wants to play with them. Unfortunately, playtime with Lucy involves a bunch of zombies dressed up like pirates, princesses, clowns, cowboys and knights in the backyard; she's safe thanks to her Z-controlling abilities, but such fun and games could prove to be fatal for Doc and Addy. An awkward game of hide-and-seek takes a gruesome turn when Doc is forced to give mercy to a particularly feisty Raggedy Ann, which results in Lucy throwing a temper tantrum and running off into the surrounding woods. There she encounters a nasty Ender, though luckily her Aunt Addy comes to the rescue. Back at the house, Lucy asks Doc about her mommy, which prompts an epic re-telling of the story of Murphy and Serena, with a few fairy tale flourishes. In Doc's story, Murphy and Serena are the King and Queen of the Apocalypse, and Lucy was conceived via the baking of a blueberry pie, which, of course, explains why her skin is blue. But why did Lucy's mommy go away and leave her? Well, after Mommy fought off some zombies that wanted to hurt Lucy, she had to go rest in a far-away land. Okay, this seems to be going well! In fact, Ma and Pa Kettle have agreed to let Lucy accompany Doc and Addy on a road trip to see her daddy. Unfortunately, The Man shows up and spoils the fun as he stabs and binds Lucy's foster parents, which makes them think Doc and Addy have been lying to them all along. The Man knocks out Addy and drives off with Lucy, after which Doc is forced to give mercy to the enraged Pa Kettle. A heartbroken Ma almost kills Doc until Addy comes to and finishes her off with a garden gnome to the chest. Okay, how best to track down The Man and get Lucy back? Doc and Addy decide to split up, with Doc running off to a nearby antenna to try to contact either Citizen Z or Roberta and Addy hopping on a motorbike and giving chase. Meanwhile, Lucy isn't letting her kidnapping be a smooth one. She's in the car talking The Man's ear off, and when he tries to shut her up by tasering her , she only squeals with delight, "Do it again!" The Man takes extreme measures, covering Lucy's head with a hood and tying a rope around her neck an experience Lucy seems to share psychically with her father Murphy, who suddenly feels hot and has difficulty breathing all the way out in Spokane. And that's not all. When The Man takes off the hood, he gets quite the surprise Lucy has aged another five years! The episode ends with 10K leaving the Museum of Progress, looking at a piece of paper on which his new mission from Murphy is written. We can just make out "Find Warren and bring her to me …," though the rest is ominously obscured. Cast Main Cast * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Joseph Gatt as The Man Guest Starring * D.C. Douglas as Pa Kettle * Kim Little as Ma Kettle Co-Stars * Sara Coates as Serena * DeRon Brigdon as Wesson * Madelyn Grace as Lucy Murphy 5 Years * Bea Corley as Lucy Murphy 10 Years * Audrey Latt as Annie - Brace Face Zombie Girl Uncredited * Kirsten Foe as Superhero Zombie * Bill Shaw as Barbed Wired Human Deaths * Annie (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Pa Kettle * Ma Kettle Memorable Quotes Coming Soon Notes * Last appearance of Pa Kettle. * Return and last appearance of Ma Kettle. **She was last seen in "Zombie Baby Daddy". * Last appearance of Serena. (Flashback Only; Imagination) * Last appearance of Javier Vasquez. (Flashback Only) ** Though Roberta Warren and Javier Vasquez's actors name don't appear in the credits they appear in the Flashback. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= ZNation_gallery_310Recap_01.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_02.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_03.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_04.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_05.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_06.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_07.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_08.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_09.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_10.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_11.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_12.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_13.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_14.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_15.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_16.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_17.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_18.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_19.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_20.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_21.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_22.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_23.jpg ZNation_gallery_310Recap_24.jpg Videos References